


Late

by writingissues



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don’t work out as they should. Tomoe/Nanami. Deathfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I reread my old Tomoe/Nanami 50 sentences and there was one with this idea, of Tomoe dying still and I decided to make one longer b/c I needed to make myself sadder and indulge in angst. Anyway this is just me being self indulgent.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> (c) Julietta

Everything went terribly wrong, in all ways that it could. Every bad instance, every outcome had turned the wrong way as Nanami found herself back in the present. She could hear running as her eyes dropped low, losing conscious again, and her hands sticky with blood.

Her own blood, the only image in her mind was his face and wondering if that's how he looked when he cried.

Nanami woke with a start then, the shrine quiet but she felt a heavy body next to her, shaking almost. She turned and saw Mizuki lying next to her, his face twisted as if he was having a nightmare and it was the first instance that Nanami got that something was wrong. More so that Tomoe wasn't there, but she wasn't sure how all of this worked, and what condition he would be. She moved slightly, pain moving rapidly through her as she let out a scream.

Mizuki stood up in a flash, talking to her in a frantic voice, Nanami curled in a ball, her stomach in pain, and everything went fuzzy and numb before Mikage arrived, and like a true God everything seemed to go peaceful around her, as he touched her body the pain left almost. Sometimes Nanami wondered how he could be a simple Marriage God.

She turned and looked at him, her face wet from the tears and red she knew, panting slightly but she smiled. "Mikage…?" she said softly as he felt him lay her back down. She could here Mizuki in the background pacing, soft crying noises as well. "Is he….?" Her heart pounded and a part of Nanami wondered, in the back of her mind, if she was able to do it.

She needed to speak to him, to clear what happened. That it….the joy of that she muffled down, there would be plenty of time to think about that. To know for sure and realize just what she had all along. Mikage gave her a calm smile, and Nanami felt her face fall and everything stiffen around her. It wasn't like when she first heard, what felt like years ago but only days, that he was dying. It was worse now as Mikage held her hands and calmly spoke to her, gentleness coming from him in waves that seemed to calm her as she listened.

"Tomoe-kun is still in the mirror, but it seems…" he stopped, "that what I thought would break it, wasn't it. I'm sorry Nanami-chan, but Tomoe will die." And it was the choking in his voice that broke the spell, which hit Nanami like a ton of bricks.

She had failed.

She moved, she couldn't stand but she started to crawl to where the mirror would be.

"Nanami-chan!" she could hear Mizuki, feel him as he grabbed her, holding her as Mikage helped him lay her back down. It was like Nanami was out of her body, her throat burning from screaming, her face wet ad hot from the tears, burning. Did she go through all of that for this to happen, for him to die alone and cold in some mirror?! That she would do all of that, feel all of that and know that he loved her this whole time, for him to die?!

"I want to see him!" and the shrine stilled, and slowly she laid back down, panty and sweating, her mind going blank as her lungs burned. "Please…" she grabbed Mikage's hands. Mizuki was hugging her like a scared child, "Please Mikage-sama…" her voice formal and cracking. He just nodded and pulled, from his pocket, the mirror.

"He's still alive, Nanami-chan" he said softly. "But he doesn't have long, but you two deserve this last moment, yes?" and in a flash, her Tomoe, her beautiful Tomoe was lying next to her; His body causing her to gasp, tears filling her eyes.

His body was covered in the cursed mark, his skin almost gone. His hair was dull, as well as his purple eyes as he stared at her, he gave her a smile as he sat up, energy leaving him.

"Nanami." The tears didn't stop as Mizuki helped her up, as she flew, as much as she could, into Tomoe's heavy and weak arms, his hold frail and so not like him as she cried into his chest. "Nanami, Nanami Nanami." He said, whispering over and over, like a prayers chant. Her heart pounded, her hands clinging to him as she reached up her mouth touching his in a hurry.

No time wasted now, they both knew, if Nanami more, how precious time was.

"I'm so sorry Nanami." His voice hoarse, all his arrogance and flityness was called, his expression solemn, but he smiled, "I was foolish, I should have known. I am sorry." Nanami could feel herself choke up as she tried to calm his fears, whatever was there, as he pulled him into her arms.

But no words came as she held him.

But Tomoe spoke, telling her everything that he never did, and Nanami treasured it, hating it at the same time, she could feel Mizuki beside them, his own tears joining hers as Tomoe looked at him and spoke to him, something that Nanami didn't hear as she clutched onto his very frail body. He was s strong just days, hours ago. But now it was like he was wasting away into nothing, every ounce and energy leaving him as he looked at her.

"I love you. Now lay me down, and don't cry. I hate your tears." Nanami smiled nodding as she and Mizuki helped him lay down beside her. His hand wrapped around Nanami's own hand, she didn't mind his nails digging into her skin, or how much he shook.

He closed his eyes and she saw Mikage take Tomoe's other hand, a prayer coming from his lips.

Nanami lay beside him, and then curled up against him, tears leaving her eyes as she sang a song her mother one did to her.

She had failed. No words of comfort later on would change this thought.


End file.
